


[Art] Change into a person I don't wanna be

by alwayskeepwriting (Kandai)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Castiel as God (Supernatural), Dean Winchester Bears the Mark of Cain, Knight of Hell Dean Winchester, M/M, Political Marriage, Sastiel Reverse Bang 2019 (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 05:16:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21386701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandai/pseuds/alwayskeepwriting
Summary: [Sastiel Reverse Bang 2019] Art for Change into a person I don't wanna be by LadyShadowPhyre.Castiel swallowed the souls of Purgatory and killed Raphael before declaring himself God. When he went looking for Sam, whom he had promised to heal once he had defeated Raphael, he found him and Dean both missing and Bobby in a drunken stupor. And then one of castiel's lieutenants brought him the news: Sam Winchester had claimed the Throne of Hell.
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 28
Collections: Sastiel Reverse Bang 2019





	[Art] Change into a person I don't wanna be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyShadowphyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyShadowphyre/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Change Into A Person I Don't Wanna Be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21363034) by [LadyShadowphyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyShadowphyre/pseuds/LadyShadowphyre). 

> Illustrations I made for the Sastiel Reverse Bang Challenge.
> 
> The concept of a Reverse Bang is making the art first and then have some fics written about it! My general prompt went like this: Canon Divergence after season 6 finale. Sam is the unwilling King of Hell who tries to negotiate peace with a power hungry Godstiel. Godstiel is willing to agree at the condition that Sam will marry him. Struggling between a destiny he never wanted and Castiel's own betrayal, Sam's own feelings for the angel are severely put to the test.
> 
> I had the privilege to work during this round with LadyShadowPhyre who fleshed out my prompt so beautifully, I can't thank them enough for accepting to put their words on my idea and to flesh out so wonderfully the dialogue, characters and narrative. I can't wait to see how the entire project will turn out!

[ ](https://ibb.co/nkJyPf8)

[ ](https://ibb.co/DVVXBF3)


End file.
